harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sirius Potter (Prince's World)
(grandmother) *Harry Potter (father) *Hermione Potter (mother) *James Potter II (brother) *Lily Potter (sister)|image = |wand = 11", Willow, unicorn hair|house = Slytherin}} Sirius Severus Potter (born 4 August 2006) was a half-blood wizard, son of Harry and Hermione Potter (née Granger). He is the younger brother of James Rubeus and elder brother of Lily Luna and is the godson of Draco and Ginevra Malfoy. Sirius began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2017 and was Sorted into Slytherin, the first Potter to do so. Sirius is named in memory of Sirius Black, his father's deceased godfather and Severus Prince, his father's stepfather. Biography Early life (2006-2017) Sirius Severus Potter was born on 4 August 2006 to Harry and Hermione Potter (née Granger). He, like the rest of his siblings, was raised at the refurbished 12 Grimmauld Place in London with his bedroom being the one of the late Regulus Black, which was on the second floor and directly across from Sirius Black's old bedroom, which was occupied by his brother James. After a scuffle with some Muggle boys at the local playground, Sirius had joined James whenever he went to the Longbottom family's house. He would catch Harry Longbottom's younger sister Mia watching them play from her bedroom window, to which she would quickly duck from the window. Sirius was very intrigued about the family history of the House of Black, and would sometimes spend hours talking to his godfather Draco Malfoy, a descendant of the Black family from his mother's side, about the Black Family Tree. Sirius attended the 2014 Quidditch World Cup finals between Bulgaria and Brazil with his family. He and his older brother James met Viktor Krum, and old friend of his parents, and chatted with them for over an hour. During the actual match, Sirius wore green in support of Brazil and his favourite Quidditch player Gonçalo Flores, who played as a Chaser and was formerly part of Sirius' favourite Quidditch Team; the Teresina Toucans. For his eleventh birthday, Draco gave him a Cleansweep Twelve, though promised to spoil him with a better broom if he made one of Hogwarts' Quidditch teams. Hogwarts years (2017-) On 1 September 2017, Sirius departed from King's Cross Station to begin his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with his brother James, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy and Mia Longbottom. Before boarding the Hogwarts Express, James began teasing Sirius about him being possibly Sorted into Slytherin, bringing up how Lord Voldemort had been a Slytherin. When confiding in his dad, he responded by telling him that Slytherin is a great and respected house and proceeded to list off the names of a several Slytherins who stood with him at the Battle of Hogwarts nearly two decades prior. However, his father had picked up on his nervousness, and told him that if he preferred another house, then the Sorting Hat would take his choice into account as it did for both him and his mother. On the train, Sirius shared a compartment with his brother James, his friend Samantha, Dominique Weasley and Mia Longbottom. Sirius hadn't talked much during the trip, but did get into a conversation with Mia. He noticed her to be rather shy and a little odd but was very kind, and seemed elated after Sirius had called her his friend. James and Dominique had argued most of the way while Samantha simply kept her nose in a book. After arriving at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat took a few moments to decide where to place Sirius. After the hat asked the rhetorical question "where will you be placed", Sirius had replied "I don't care which house, just put me wherever I belong". The hat took another few seconds, and finally called out Slytherin. In the dungeons, Sirius was placed in a dormitory with Scorpius Malfoy, Jacob Prince and Thomas Worthington. Physical appearance Sirius gets his looks entirely from the parental side of the family, with him inheriting everything from Harry's jet black hair to his startling green eyes. Category:Prince's World Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts students Category:2006 births Category:Sorted in 2017 Category:Slytherins Category:Half-bloods Category:Potter family Category:British individuals Category:Living people